


Проявка

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Other, Romance, Sort Of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Эрика хочет принять участие в конкурсе и пробует себя в качестве фотографа, все остальные выступают в роли моделей





	Проявка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex80mph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/gifts).



> Ло хотела вселенную NECKZ'N'THROATS, но я опять слила, потому что ничего не знаю о фотосъемке и моделях
> 
> В цифровой фотографии «проявкой» называют преобразование изображения из формата Raw в конечный, пригодный для просмотра или печати вид.

Виновата Эрика и ее дурацкие амбиции. Ладно! Ладно, Эрика имеет полное право на любые амбиции, а они – стая – должны ей помочь. Вообще-то, поначалу ее идея приводит Стайлза в полный восторг, потому что кто в здравом уме откажется поглазеть на полураздетых оборотней в разных позах, тех самых оборотней, которые выглядят раз в сто горячее многих моделей, и Лидию. И Эллисон, чего там. Она девушка Скотта и практически сестра, но красота – универсальное понятие, независящее от отношений. Да черт возьми, даже высококачественный мудачизм Джексона не отменяет того факта, что он на редкость привлекателен.  
Дерек дает денег и разрешает Эрике ни в чем себе не отказывать. Вот как в лофте появляется пара прожекторов, куча картонок-отражателей, зонтов с белой и зеркальной изнанкой и угольно-черный занавес, который Эрика собственноручно крепит к стене.  
Стайлз вызывается ассистировать – ему в любом случае придется тянуть провода, переставлять свет и подавать тапочки, халаты, яблоки, «вон ту помаду в алом тюбике – в алом, Стайлз, а не в красном, ты что, не видишь разницы?!» и бутылки воды. Лидии. Остальные обойдутся. Джексон изображает было звезду, но Стайлз не успевает и рта раскрыть.  
– Я знаю, как снять, чтобы твой член показался крошечным, несмотря на кроличью лапку, которую ты засунул себе в трусы, – ухмыляется Эрика и щелкает фотоаппаратом. Лидия поджимает губы и хлопает Джексона по лбу, но смещается, чтобы закрывать его почти полностью. Джексон чмокает ее в шею, и Эрика довольно присвистывает. – Лидия, встань сзади и укуси его под ухом.  
Джексон дергается, словно его ударили всерьез, а читающий на диване Дерек откладывает книгу.  
– Меня не будет видно, – возражает Лидия, но ее глаза горят, поэтому Стайлз быстро стаскивает подушки со спинки дивана и кладет их стопкой прямо на метку из зеленой изоленты под ногами Лидии. Снизу эти самые ноги смотрятся охренительно. Джексон наступает ему на пальцы.  
Джексону не нравится, что Лидия у него за спиной, а все смотрят. У него лезут клыки и когти, но он стоит, как статуя, только из-под ресниц у него яростно полыхает голубым, когда Лидия напрягает губы и аккуратно сжимает зубы на его шее. Черный шелк натягивается на ее сосках, Стайлзу видно со своего места у окна рядом с тремя пухлыми косметичками, и ему трудно не думать о том, какой запах сейчас щекочет носы оборотней.  
Эрика помещает Скотта между Эллисон и Айзеком и не разрешает ей поправить сползшую с плеча лямку простой комбинации. Стайлз бы сквозь землю провалился, если бы ему пришлось поработать начинкой в подобном бутерброде, но потом Скотт закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову на плечо Эллисон, пока Айзек тянется губами к его кадыку. Стайлз сглатывает так громко, что слышно на весь лофт. Бойд поднимает на него взгляд от своего телефона, а от Дерека убегает книга – падает, шелестя страницами, на пол. На темной обложке красные, нет, алые, спасибо, Лидия, буквы, Стайлз силится разобрать название, но они складываются в какую-то ерунду, как во сне.   
– Ты должна сфотографировать Стайлза, – говорит Скотт в ключицу Айзека, – у него клевые родинки!  
Дерек снова роняет книгу.   
– Дерека! – переводит стрелки Стайлз. – У него клевая щетина!  
– Стайлза и Дерека, – хмыкает Бойд, – будет клевый контраст.  
Стайлз не успевает сбежать.  
Дерек тоже.  
Когда Дерек возвращается из ванной – влажная кожа в крупных мурашках, босые ноги, привычное недовольство умножено на десять в двенадцатой степени – Стайлз морщит нос под широкой кистью, которой Лидия, стоя между его колен, пудрит ему лицо. У него забрали рубашку и новую футболку с сержантом Рипли, ему холодно, потому что Бойд решил проветрить, и стремно до невозможности. И никого из парней не пудрили. Стайлз вертится на табурете и борется с желанием сложить на груди руки – не хочется выглядеть, как полураздетые девчонки в фильмах, когда кто-нибудь внезапно входит в комнату и они прикрываются ладошками. Пуговица на джинсах расстегнута, но они по-прежнему на нем, и Стайлз готов пустить в дело зубы, если кто-нибудь попытается оставить его без штанов.  
– Сиди спокойно, – шипит Лидия. Стайлз слишком хорошо помнит, что под шелковым халатом в пионах у нее тонкое черное белье, ни сантиметра кружев на безупречной коже. Почти безупречной – шрам от зубов Питера побледнел, но никуда не делся. Лидия не пыталась его спрятать, когда позировала. Зато она пыталась спрятать Джексона. За что это его жизнь.  
– Щекотно, – ноет Стайлз и передергивает плечами, – закрой уже окно, Бойд, неужели я один мерзну?  
Пока он ждет хоть какой-то реакции, Дерек снимает свою серую майку и сует ему в руки. Она немного сырая, и Стайлз тупо хлопает глазами.  
– Надевай, – руки Дерека висят вдоль тела, расслабленные пальцы касаются двойной строчки на штанинах, но голос такой напряженный, что Стайлз послушно продевается в соответствующие отверстия. Она теплая от тела Дерека и болтается вокруг талии, потому что больше как минимум на размер. Стайлз все же складывает руки на груди и горбится. Он бы свел колени, но там Лидия. Если он помнет пионы, будет плохо. Наверное, всем.  
– Скотт, чтоб ты знал, я от тебя отказываюсь, ты мне не бро.  
– Кварцевый серый ему не идет, – сообщает Лидия.  
– За что? – в голосе Скотта звенит обида. – За то, что у тебя будут классные фотки?  
– Бойд не фотографируется! Ему не нужны классные фотки?  
– У Бойда их миллион, – вставляет Эрика, – на ком, по-твоему, я тренировалась? – она поворачивается к Лидии: – Не страшно, я сделаю черно-белые, будет супер.  
– Заткнитесь, – рявкает Дерек. Он снимает джинсы и, оставшись в одних трусах, становится на метку. – Я не хочу потратить на это целый день.  
Стайлз не знает, как он оказывается рядом с ним. Под светом софитов ужасно жарко.  
Или это из-за Дерека, который держится сзади и пышет жаром, как будто он не оборотень, а дракон. Эрика не дает им никаких команд, просто кружит акулой и щелкает-щелкает-щелкает чертовой кнопкой, пока Стайлз не устает вздрагивать каждый раз. Получается немного расслабиться, ровно до того момента, когда Дерек вдруг прилипает к его спине и тихо, словно не хочет, чтобы его услышали, вздыхает в загривок.   
В дальнем углу Айзек и Эллисон вполголоса объясняют Скотту домашку по физике, Джексон отчитывается Лидии, в какие колледжи послал документы – им нет дела до происходящего перед импровизированным черным задником, зато Бойд и Эрика обмениваются невыносимо многозначительными взглядами. Стайлз отшатывается, но Дерек ловит его поперек груди и сердито выдыхает, уже не скрываясь. Теплый воздух поднимает дыбом волосы на затылке. Дерек ничего не делает, просто дышит, а уши у Стайлза начинают гореть. Сердце бухает в ладонь Дереку, и хочется одновременно отойти подальше и потереться – об эту самую ладонь, о губы и нос, о всего Дерека. Дерек мягко переступает с ноги на ногу, осторожно обнимает второй рукой и кладет голову ему на плечо. Надо что-то сказать, потому что, прижавшись ухом, Дерек опять сдвигается и теперь щекочет ресницами. Он дышит ртом в седьмой позвонок. Похоже, vertebra prominens ужасно чувствительное место, и еще их легкие раздуваются и опадают синхронно. И молния на ширинке расстегивается – на нее давит член, весь лофт наверняка провонял его возбуждением, несмотря на открытое настежь окно.   
– Супер, – оскал Эрики пугает, и Стайлз невольно льнет к Дереку, – кроличьи лапки для слабаков, да, Дерек?  
Стайлза вдруг осеняет, что под левой ягодицей – стояк Дерека, сам Дерек не держит его, он за него держится и водит носом по линии волос, а вибрация, которую Стайлз ловит лопатками, – рычание на грани слышимости.  
– Все чудесно, – наконец говорит он, удивляясь, что голос не подводит. – Но зачем было раздеваться, если тебя не видно, – Дерек замирает, но Стайлза уже несет: – мне тут обещали красивые фотографии, а я тебя полностью закрываю. Что? – Дерек предупреждающе стискивает его и рычит уже в полную громкость. – Чувак, я выше тебя! Я хочу красивое фото!  
Дерек ненавидит, когда Стайлз называет его чуваком, но прямо сейчас Стайлз уверен, что ему сойдет с рук: он немного прогибается, и Дерек охает.  
– Супер, Стилински, – Эрика что, покраснела? Если да, палец ее жмет на кнопку с прежней скоростью, и она не отворачивается, когда Дерек перестает рычать и кусает Стайлза левее седьмого позвонка.   
– Если клыки мне не почудились, я не стану ждать полнолуния, убью тебя и сам стану альфой.  
Дерек отскакивает, и сразу становится холодно.   
– Дурак ты, – опускает камеру Эрика, когда Дерек сбегает наверх. – Но красивые фотографии у тебя будут.

Фотографии, разложенные на кухонном столе, вызывают неловкость. Стайлз сжимает колени, но становится еще хуже.  
– Только мне кажется, что это как порно, но не порно? – говорит Скотт, откладывая снимок, где Айзек просто смотрит на щеку Эллисон с широкой густой тенью от ее ресниц. Из вороха глянцевито-блестящих фотографий он вытягивает новую – Джексон с поразительно открытым, почти доверчивым выражением лица, которого Стайлз у него никогда раньше не видел, держит довольную Лидию за плечи. В позе нет ничего сексуального, но хочется оказаться в своей комнате, а лучше в ванной и подрочить, а потом еще раз. Айзек сует кулаки в карманы, поводит плечами.  
– Не только, – подтверждает Лидия с непонятной интонацией, и Эрика улыбается, словно не слышала комплимента лучше.  
– А где фотки Стилински? Кто бы сомневался, что его убожество затмит даже Дерека. Ни в каком фотошопе нет фильтров против твоего уродства, Стайлз, – Джексон на него не глядит, он перебирает их с Лидией прекрасные снимки, и против воли Стайлз его понимает. Он бы тоже не стал на себя смотреть, когда перед глазами такое.  
– Мое великолепие невыразимо, что обычная оптика не в силах его запечатлеть.  
– Их Дерек забрал, – влезает Бойд, – но я успел посмотреть. Отпика Эрики может что угодно и немного больше.  
Неожиданный укол зависти окончательно выводит Стайлза из себя. Они все здесь настолько вместе, что он бы отдал билет на Комик-кон, которого у него нет, чтобы сию секунду перенестись домой. Он осторожно поправляет член под столом и, схватив первое попавшееся фото – Лидия за спиной Джексона, одинаково приоткрытые губы, одинаково опущенные веки, одинаковый поворот головы – поднимается. Ни тебе волшебных порталов, ни произвольной телепортации, придется добираться, как обычно. Когда он проходит мимо читающего на диване Дерека, тот лишь молча перелистывает страницу. Алые буквы на обложке книги по-прежнему отказываются складываться во что-то вразумительное.  
– Мне надо, – чешет в затылке Стайлз, спешно подбирая причину, – доделать историю.  
Телефон коротко вздрагивает в кармане, но задерживаться не хочется.  
Смску от Эрики он читает часа через три уже в постели, после очень качественной дрочки. Там ссылка на дропбокс. Когда Стайлз выводит на экран ноутбука первое скачанное изображение, у него снова встает.  
Стайлз многого не понимает, у него нет опыта, но неприкрытый голод и необъяснимую – пока – уязвимость видно даже ему.   
Он засыпает на рассвете, умостившись между липкими пятнами на простыне, едва не опаздывает в школу и потому забивает на душ. Бедра и живот сводят с ума весь день – нет способа почесаться незаметно, он бегает в туалет при каждой возможности и скребется в кабинке, как шелудивая псина. Смоченная в раковине туалетная бумага почти не спасает. В обеденный перерыв Скотт старательно делает вид, что все в порядке, и от него не разит засохшей спермой, смазкой и потом, Айзек прячет нос в очередном шарфе, а Джексон демонстративно засовывает язык Лидии чуть ли не в желудок, как и положено мерзкой ящерице. Эрика понимающе улыбается, Бойд молча ест – самый нормальный че... оборотень.  
После школы они снова собираются в лофте, на сей раз смотреть «Хищник» и «Хищник-2», и под споры о том, кто кого, яуджи или стая оборотней, Стайлз, не давая себе задуматься, втискивается в кресло к Дереку и почти не дергается, когда теплый нос утыкается в шею сзади.  
– Хоть ты ему скажи, – тянет Джексон с дивана, где он закопался лицом в волосы Лидии, словно ему абсолютно плевать на то, как герой Шварценеггера обмазывается глиной, – вообще не представляю, как ты терпишь его вонь, меня уже тошнит.  
Стайлз в один миг вспоминает быстрые невразумительные оргазмы, неглубокий сон, опоздание в школу, бесконечный необоримый зуд – и вскакивает. В ванной на нижнем уровне заперлись Скотт и Эллисон, из-за двери слышны влажные вздохи и сдавленные стоны, и Стайлз несется наверх, в ванную Дерека, но останавливается перед кроватью. На одеяле коричневый конверт, вроде тех, в которые прячут журналы с обнаженкой, и одно фото. Стайлз не знал, что у него такие большие глаза. Настолько широкий рот. Что в тенях за его ключицами можно утопить Титаник. Он не знал, что в джинсах и майке можно выглядеть голым лишь потому, что Дерек у него за спиной кажется абсолютно обнаженным, его руки поперек груди безупречно прекрасны, а ресницы сминаются о шею.   
– Эрика хочет послать эту фотографию на конкурс.  
Сайлз подпрыгивает на месте, взмахивает руками, хватается за сердце – Дерек снова подкрался незаметно.  
– Сколько раз просил предупреждать!  
Дерек шумно выдыхает через нос. Он не улыбается. Он стоит слишком близко, носом в загривок. Губами, понимает Стайлз. Наверное, кто-то сел на пульт, иначе не объяснить то, что саундрек к «Хищнику» включается на полную мощность, и Стайлз вскрикивает. Дерек, чувствует он кожей, морщится.  
– Я не против, – волосы поднимаются дыбом, мурашки сбегают по позвоночнику и ниже.  
О чем сейчас речь? Стайлз в любом случае за, потому что теплое дыхание в шею отключает логику. Он тяжело, как во сне, поворачивается в объятиях и сразу же застывает, пораженный тем, как горячо и твердо ложится член Дерека вдоль его собственного члена. В глазах Дерека та же уязвимость, что и на фото. Речь не о фото!  
Стайз успевает лишь кивнуть и приоткрыть губы, когда телевизор начинает вопить еще громче.  
– Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, – сообщает Дерек ему в рот. Они словно поменялись местами – Стайлз лишился дара речи, а Дерек не может заткнуться. – Мне снится твой запах, ты везде. Мне никуда от тебя не деться.  
Наверное, Стайлз все выдумал – он не смог бы сказать и половины, если бы вот так целовал Дерека в шею.   
Кажется, Стайлз издает какой-то звук, но он тонет в грохоте басов снизу.   
– Стайлз, – настойчивый шепот в ухо, в мокрую от слюны мочку, – Стайлз.  
Что?  
– Нет, – наконец, тянет он, склоняя голову на плечо. – Не-ет.  
Дерек отскакивает, как тогда, во время съемки, и Стайлз едва успевает схватить его за хенли. Круглая скользкая пуговица между пальцами немного отвлекает. Цвет антрацит или графит?  
– Нет, – встряхивается Стайлз. – Я за.  
Удивительно, но кто-то внизу добавляет громкости. Значит, Скотт и Эллисон ни в чем себе не отказывают. Дерек позволяет притянуть себя обратно, но Стайлз на этом не останавливается. Он не думает ни о чем, пока проскальзывает Дереку за спину. Он даже почти не дышит, пока обнимает его поперек груди и касается губами – зубами – седьмого позвонка. Дерек ведь сказал, что он не против.


End file.
